


彼此的依靠

by Jinny0704



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinny0704/pseuds/Jinny0704
Summary: OOC算是個人喜歡的北樹應該也只會有這篇...
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Jesse Lewis, Matsumura Hokuto/Tanaka Juri
Kudos: 10





	彼此的依靠

松村北斗如同往常帶著沉重的臉色，點一杯威士忌坐在角落，盯著吧檯內身形瘦削的人，揚起營業用的笑容與吧檯邊的熟客調笑。  
那個人從沒有將心留在任何人身上，就算是交往多年的松村北斗也從未抓住過他。  
交往前松村就已經知道，那個沒有心的男人─田中樹，右腳踝內側有個小小的老虎刺青，松村以為那是田中樹年少輕狂的紀念品。  
直到秉持著一夜情的田中樹破例讓松村北斗再次上自己的床，他才輕笑的說著，那個刺青是一個任何人看到都想保護想愛他的男人，他還曾經宣言自己是那個美麗男人的所有物。  
松村北斗才知道那是田中樹內心求而不得的人，對方從未察覺田中樹的情感，也從來沒把田中樹說笑一樣的昭示當真，當然田中樹的態度也大有問題。  
於是他開始周遊於男男女女之間，直到與松村交往，明面上好似已有固定的對象，只有松村北斗知道，田中樹回到兩人的住處，總是帶著陌生的香水味，身體肌膚各處留有其他人落下的吻痕。  
松村一直想著，可能走不下去了吧！就這樣平靜分開可能是對雙方最好的結局，然而每當田中樹一身疲憊的回到自己身邊，那些念頭瞬間蕩然無存，也許這輩子就栽在田中樹手裡了。  
後來那個美麗的人與他的最愛定居在拉斯維加斯，兩人定期會回來與家人及田中樹等好友聚會。  
松村北斗是跟著田中樹一起見過那兩個人的，那個讓田中樹無法忘懷的人，漾著令人不忍苛責的甜蜜笑容，與身旁高大的混血男人十指交扣，兩人左手無名指上是炫目的結婚戒指，即使樣式並不花俏華麗，田中樹仍然被那尖銳的光芒刺傷了雙目。  
一旁的松村北斗悄然無聲的握住田中樹有些微顫冰冷的手，彬彬有禮的微笑表示恭喜且一定到場觀禮，並希望自己跟田中樹修成正果的那天，兩人也務必帶著祝福前往。  
當晚田中樹纏著松村北斗在家裡各個地點每種姿勢都做了一遍，松村都由著他。  
「…哈啊……きょも……」  
看著因為極致的快感令坐在自己身上律動的田中樹，些微意識不清地喊出那個即將與別人步入禮堂的男人名字，松村北斗感到自己深埋在田中樹身體裡的硬物軟了幾分。  
「……你叫誰？」  
田中樹發現自己不自覺喊出心裡那個人的暱稱，四周明亮的燈光，讓田中樹看清楚眼前將自己抱入懷中的人，臉色蒼白如紙，緊閉的雙唇因為氣憤隱隱顫抖。  
「你叫誰的名字？」  
「……きょも…北斗知道我沒辦法忘記他……」  
『啪』清脆的巴掌聲劃破深夜的寂靜。  
「你為什麼還看不清現實！他從來就沒喜歡過你，現在他要結婚了，對象就是那個他認識十幾年的人，你清醒好不好！」  
「我也跟他認識十幾年，為什麼不是我！」  
「你讓他知道過嗎？！他從來只當你是很照顧他的好朋友！」  
那是兩人第一次爭吵也是最後一次，田中樹搬出兩人的家，還向酒吧老闆請辭，松村北斗就沒再看過他。

「松村先生，請問今天你有約嗎？可以的話，我們一起去喝一杯？」  
「不好意思，謝謝妳的好意，我還有事先走了。」  
田中樹離開的第三個聖誕夜，松村北斗照例買了個小蛋糕回家慶祝，即使那個彷彿瘦到只剩骨頭的人對任何吃食都不感興趣，松村北斗依然會想盡辦法變著花樣做給他吃。  
就算他從那晚就不知去向，松村還是不改兩人交往時的慣例。  
街邊人聲擾攘，天空開始飄著細細的雪花，耳邊傳來女孩子銀鈴般的笑聲，挽著男友的手臂說今年是白色聖誕節，一定有幸運的事發生。  
擦肩而過的松村北斗莞爾一笑，看著手上的蛋糕，不知道那個人過得好嗎？有沒有好好吃飯呢？  
松村北斗還住在兩人同居過的家，今年也是自己一個人過聖誕節，手提著蛋糕與料理的食材一步步往家裡走去。  
不算新的公寓，走道略為昏黃的燈光映照著自家門口蹲坐的清瘦男子，又大又細長的眼睛濕潤的看著自己，松村北斗感到自己心臟不受控制的劇烈跳動。  
張狂的粉色頭髮已經染回穩重的黑髮，笑容卻依舊不變，「北斗可以再做炒麵給我吃嗎？」

也許白色聖誕真的有幸運的事發生也說不定。


End file.
